1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a top enclosure for drinking vessels for use by small children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of drinking vessels have been developed for use by small children. One of the primary objects for such small vessels is that it have an opening in the top thereof that permits only restricted flow from the vessel to the mouth of the small child. This prevents the small child from dumping the contents of the vessel onto himself when drinking from the vessel. While these types of devices have been very useful in enabling small children to drink from cups without spilling the contents on themselves, they, nevertheless, have one deficiency that has presented a problem with respect to such devices. If the small child tips the container over, the fluids in the container will immediately spill on the floor or someplace else and drain from the container. The only solution previously found for overcoming this problem is to weight the bottom of the container down so that it always stands in an upright position. This weighting, however, must counter balance the weight of the fluid in the container and when the weight of the counter-balance is added to the weight of the fluid in the vessel, it becomes so heavy that it is difficult for the child to manage any sizeable quantity of fluid in the vessel. The new and novel invention presented herein overcomes this problem and does not require any type of counter-balancing on the bottom of the container. Consequently, all of the problems in the prior art designs are overcome by the new and novel invention presented herein.